Courage in the smallest values
by Chasey-gryffindor221B
Summary: Alexandra is from Amity, and goes against what they believe. She's now sixteen, and is ready to switch factions - if she so chooses. But a dangerous result in her Aptitude tests changes what she wants... DIVERGENT: her future is set nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

_My name, is Alexandra._

I've never liked that name very much.

It's too... Amity. Too peaceful. I wish it'd be more Dauntless.

That's what the world is; split into five different groups blaming human qualities, such as ignorance and the like.

Amity blames aggression, and vow to be ever peaceful. But peaceful can be boring sometimes. I believe that life needs a bit of aggression and fights to keep it unpredictable, and loveable. Let's just say, that I've never fit in correctly with my faction, and that they don't think highly of pranking for joy, and causing havoc...

But the only way that I can leave Amity, is to choose another faction... Luckily I am sixteen and can choose this year. But, which one I will decide on, must also rely on what I get in my aptitude test, later on today.

After lunch today, the factions and I (well, anyone who is sixteen) will have one, then return home and possibly spend their last night at their childhood home. The next morning, we will all head to the choosing ceremony and decide on the future. On our lives.

Three words will help or not help us decide: FACTION BEFORE BLOOD.

Choosing your heart's desire, instead of what your family decides is best for you, or wishing to stay with them.

My name is Alexandra Courage, I am sixteen, I live in Amity, and tomorrow -

I leave forever


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in the back of the truck that takes us to school and back everyday, the winds making my black hair fly all over the place. Not that I really care; beauty has never been my forte, and I never take notice if I look good or not. Dressing to get the day done, is what I focus on.

My friend and closest neighbor, Meredith sits opposite me, talking animatedly to the ginger haired boy to her right. She loves to makes herself look fancy, and it attracts the attention of a lot of boys. She's also one of the kindest people I know; she wouldn't hurt an atom. While, I love getting into fights with the Dauntless crowd, they're so hot-headed they just beg for a show down everyday.

There's singing that starts from somewhere, and within a few seconds, everyone is joining, belting the song out at the top of their voices. While I just sit there, beside the door, hoping it will be over soon. But it won't. These songs can last for hours, or until one person is left singing on their own. So the ride ends before the song does, and I jump off the truck, the moment it stops, making me fall over, landing into one of Factionless that stand all around the city during the day, hoping to get some food.

He catches my under my arms, and helps me to my feet. _Was he an Abnegation?_ I think, as I look at him in the eye, thanking him before he moves away. I stare after him for a moment, before Meredith stands at my side, tugging onto my elbow, and shouting the time down my ear. Animate, but peaceful. Not your typical Amity, but tomorrow, will she stay there? Stay and live in the colours of red and yellow until her time ends? I won't.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class!" Meredith yells at me, and I eventually let her chaperone me to the building. A train whistle sounds in the distance, and at the same time, I look around and see the community bus arrive, and all the Abnegation jump off, letting those of other factions off before them. Abnegation values selflessness.

I turn my head back, to find that Meredith has vanished, and is talking with some of the others in Amity, while walking inside. I stride behind her, and without warning, several of the Dauntless arrive, pushing others out of their way, running to the doors. I'm just inside the hallway, when a Dauntless girl, several years younger than me, shoves into my shoulder, ramming me into the lockers, and running away, laughing like a crazy person and with her friends cheering her on.

I stumble, but recover quickly. Straightening my jacket, I head to Faction History, and reach the doors just in time. The bell rings just as I take my seat next to this Stiff, who looks as if she should be with the twelve-year-olds.

The teacher stands, and attention is drawn from the daunting task that lingers for us all.


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons have finished, and I walk with Meredith to the canteen. We both just finished Mathematics and left the room talking about the aptitude tests.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me, and I stare back at her, with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask, bemused. "You think _I _am nervous? Out of anyone of Amity - me?" She looks at me, and she raises an eyebrow. Whenever I say something like that, she knows I'm worried about something.

"Okay, fine." I sigh, huffing. "I _am_ nervous about this stupid test thing." I mutter.

"Why?" Meredith replies. "It's not like you can fail."

I scoff. "You were so born into the wrong faction, Mer." I reply.

"Maybe from tomorrow, I will be in the right faction." Retorts. I smile at her, knowing that she has always wanted to be in Erudite; the brainy bunch. Her high grades and impressive language display their traits.

"So are you going to pick Erudite, then? 100% ?" I ask her in a low voice. That simple question violates any rules that we have about today and tomorrow; you're not allowed to speak about the tests, and you can't say what you're going to pick, until you do at the Ceremony.

Meredith shrugs in reply, and he sit down at the Amity section of the Canteen. The canteen wasn't originally split up into the factions, it just happened. Everyone just sort of, sat separate from anyone else. All of the other Amity were getting involved in a song and clapping game, which I honestly think is a little childish.

We eat in our normal silence, but sometimes speaking, when the silence became uneasy. We chatted about some of the new pieces of art the Amity leaders had released, new music we new people were working on, and just normal gossip. While we did so, I looked over to the Abnegation, all sitting there in gray, not talking once about their own matters.

Lunch came and went quickly, and we were all told to stay in here, while the Aptitude tests went ahead. Ten names would be read out each time; two from each faction - normally one boy and one girl. People started quieting down, but the Dauntless just got louder. I zoned out, crossed my arms in front of me, leaning on the desk and closed my eyes, thinking what possibilities I might face.

We are all told that we can't or are unable to prepare for the tests, but we all try anyway.

Nine groups later, I hear Meredith's name called. I open my eyes and sit up, just as she stands, giving me a quick and confident smile, and walks away. She's gone for around twenty minutes or so, meaning I have to sit there on my own... It's not fun, but I sometimes like solitude; you can pretend stuff, make the world your oyster. I closed my eyes once more and lent back in my chair, with my face facing the ceiling.

Time seemed to vanish as I gathered my thoughts. _What would happen? Will I end up as Abnegation; having to wear grey forever, becoming Selfless? Or possibly Candor: honest and never lying about anything? What about Dauntless - jumping off trains everyday, and proving to be the bravest of the brave?_

My thoughts are stopped in their tracks, and Meredith returns to her seat, looking pale and shaken up. I really wish I could ask her about what happened in the test, but that'd break the rules, and I'd instantly become Factionless. It's happened before, and it's a public affair, very humiliating!

Meredith ignores me, and goes to join in with the clapping game- which is _still _going on, while I sat there nervous.

Almost all of the people in the room had been for their test now, and we are down to the last eight or nine groups. That's when my name was called. "From Amity, Alexandrea Courage." The monotone speakers announce, along with a boy from my Faction who I don't recognise. I stand, and as if in a trance, I walk over with my head high and pass through the doorway that leads to the ten separate rooms for the tests. These rooms are used for the tests only, so I have no experience in being inside one.

The Abnegation woman inside the corridor directs me into room six, where I find a woman from Dauntless waiting for me. The room itself is made up of mirrors, and no matter where I turn my head, I can see my reflection. The room is silent, except for the odd tiny noise when I enter and shut the door behind me.

I walk over to the chair, my breath hitching on the reclined position, and the arm straps. My clicking steps (due to my heels) make the woman turn around, and I can make out a tattoo of a type of bird, that peaks out of her shirt. "Hello." she states eagerly, with a set face, and a reassuring smile. "I'm Tori." She doesn't in any way offer any sort of greeting other than that, and I am thankful. Each Amity greets another with a bone-crushing hug, and I hate that. Too invasive of people's personal space.

"Alexandra." I reply. "Alexandra Courage."

"Pleasure." She commented, and indicated to the chair. My breath hitched again, and slowly walked over, and sat down, leaning backwards and staring at the reflective ceiling, concentrating on my breathing. Tori then began to stick electrodes onto my face and arms, and placing wires in them, hooking it all up to the machine next to me.

After that, she hooked up one to her forehead, and pulled up a chair, sitting next to me. My heart pounded in my ears. What would I face? What would I become?

I looked over at Tori and noticed the bird again. I couldn't help it. "Why the bird?" I blurted out.

"Inquisitive, are we?" She ask, and my cheeks felt hot. She laughed slightly and continued talking as she set the machine up. "The hawk reminds me of the solution to the fear it represents. Ancient civilisations believed it represents the sun, making me believe that if I always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid anymore. I was right."

I hitched my head to the side. "What fear does it represent?" I asked. I thought all Dauntless were reckless and fearless. Nothing should be able to scare them; nothing.

"Being afraid of the dark."

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"I _was _afraid of the dark." She corrected, turning around, and handing me a vial of clear liquid. I normally don't drink anything that I don't recognise, so I have to know.

"What do this do?" I ask.

"It just begins the simulation." She replies smoothly, and sits down on a chair, beside mine. "You know, you're awfully questionable for an Amity." She states.

I smile. "I know." I reply, feeling the weight of the test still looming over my chest. "I've been called a rebel to the peaceful ways. They all know that I'm leaving, and I'd like to know where." Honest answer, right there.

Tori nods, and jerks her head, indicating the vial in my hand. Sighing in anticipation, I uncork it, down the liquid in one mouthful. I feel dozy and my eyes close.

_Time for the simulation to begin..._


End file.
